


Girl meets maya's truth

by My_ships_be_sinking_like_the_titanic



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: A coming to terms story, Episode: s02e30 Girl Meets Legacy, F/F, spoiler farkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ships_be_sinking_like_the_titanic/pseuds/My_ships_be_sinking_like_the_titanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of farkle giving maya her own time limit for her now exposed truth. after season 2 girl meets legacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl meets maya's truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rilaya fic and i haven't written in years please be gentle but tell me how you feel. I wrote this no beta so all mistakes made are mine.Thank for reading.

  Farkle quickly pulled maya off to the sides as everyone began to leave the roof where they had just celebrated the kids graduation and Mr.Mathews promotion. Maya rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be held back.

  “What is it farkle?” Maya asked already bored of this conversation. Quickly farkle leveled her with a serious look letting her know this was serious and not the time for her nonchalant attitude.  
 

  “I figured it out.” Farkle stated pointedly trying to say something without actually having to say anything.

  “Sure farkle I totally absolutely understand whatever you're talking about.” Maya responded believing farkle was messing with her and proceeding to turn on her heels and head towards the roof door.  
And in a strange sense of deja vu farkle once again found himself yelling out a secret of one of his best friends while standing on the same roof in the same exact spot.

  “YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH HER.” It wasn’t a question, it was just like everything else he observed about the pair, it was a fact. “You’re in love with her maya. You’re in love with Riley.”He spoke again softer this time as he took in the shift of maya’s body language. Maya stood stock still mid step still facing the door as everything else froze around her she could even feel her heart stop beating.

  Once the pressure from her chest became too much she took a shaky breath in letting out a choppy laugh. “Farkle….you don’t know what you’re”

  Farkle quickly cut her off stepping into her line of sight “But maya… I do. I do know what i’m talking about because from the second i met you guys i knew there was something special. I know because you look at her like..like she is everything. You protect her with such a ferocity that even teachers. TEACHERS maya! Know better then to make her shed a single tear. You trust her with ever fiber of your being down to the very last atom. And we all know you would burn this world heck Any world to the ground if she ever asked.”

  Maya shook her head heading to lean on the rails of the roof to help her stay standing. “I would do that for any of you” maya tried to deny. Farkle scoffed “Not with nearly the same amount of vigor, fierceness, passion, or love as you would for riley. You and i both know that. And that’s okay maya. It’s okay to look at her like she’s the universe. It’s okay to want her. It’s okay to be in love with her maya.” Farkle’s voice became more deliberate, more..undeniable.

  Maya’s breathes became more and more labored littered with the occasional sob. “I can’t farkle i can’t love her. Not like that” she turned her head to the side to look the boy in the eyes as he stood beside her. “DO YOU HEAR ME! RILEY IS PURE SHE IS SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS AND ALL OF THAT MUSHY BULLSHIT. AND SHE DESERVES THE BEST BECAUSE SHE. IS. PERFECT!” She yelled through her sobs as she grabbed him by his graduation gown staring into his calm eyes that held nothing but sympathy and compassion for one of his oldest friends. Disgusted maya shoved him away instead choosing to look back down at the street below. “She deserves a lot better than me.” she breathed out.

  Simply a few steps away farkle burst out into laughter. Irritated maya whipped around to see the boy hunched over in his fit of laughter hands on his knees. “You….you actually think…” farkle could hardly get out during his outburst. Realizing maya was actually getting closer and closer to the point of pulverizing him he collected himself then stepped back in the girl’s face.

  “Maya there is no one and when i say no one i mean noooo oneee who could love her more than you do,more then you have,more then you will there’s no one more deserving or adequate to love riley. Not lucas not charlie heck not even me and you know that which is why you never worried about me flirting with her, which is why you never flinch whenever charlie hits on her, which is why you perceive her and lucas as brother and sister. Because maya it goes two ways she loves you too and with you by her side she’ll never see a future with anyone else because you are her future.You know that. You just need to clarify to her in what capacity.” Farkle finished.

  “Why are you doing this?” Maya questioned as her breathing slowed. “Because I promised to love you both equally and when I found out riley still had some feelings for lucas I showed her the truth too."  
 

  “You also gave her a time limit.”

  “I did say equally,” Quickly farkle wrapped his arms around his blonde best friend before leaning down to her ear “You have til the end of summer. Please don’t just do it for her, do it for yourself too”

  After one last squeeze farkle let go and headed to the door, before leaving he looked back at the girl sending her a slight smile.Once he was finally gone maya let herself plop down onto a bench with her head in her hands. Not even five minutes after farkle left riley came bounding up the stairs to find a curled up maya. “Oh peaches. What happened?” Not willing to let a single word of the previous conversation be known to the taller girl ,yet, maya simply shook her head and allowed for herself to be pulled into riley’s powerful and loving warmth.


End file.
